Hot Pink
by xmintypandax
Summary: The spring fling is around the corner. Whoes going with who?
1. Chapter 1

Hi This is my first story. so Enjoy! Chrissi x 

**Hot pink: Chapter 1**

" The spring fling is only around the corner Folks" They announced on the loud speaker.

"Do you know who your going with yet" I asked Gabriella.

"I don't even know what I'm wearing yet? Did Zeke ask you?"

" No he's going with Kelsi" the thing is really want to tell her who I'm going with, I hate lying to my best friend, Troy asked me last week and said yes.

" Sharpay you in there, you seam a bit distance"

"Oh, yes sorry, are you going to ask any one?

"I'm thinking about asking Troy"

"WHAT?" what does she think she's doing?

"Pardon did you just say something?"

"Ummmm…. I Just coughed" I had one of the biggest lies of all time, me and troy were going and going to the spring fling together. It would kill Gabriella if she found out. Maybe I should just tell her?

"Gabriella we have been friend a year or so, there's something I need to tell you, I'm…" The bell went, oh well I guess it's time for homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Pink: Chapter 2 

As I got into class. I found I had a text from Troy. "Meet me after Basketball practice"

"Phone Miss Evans and after school detention" Great now I won't get to meet Troy and I get to spent an hour with Miss Darbus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Pink: Chapter 3**

"Hey Taylor. Why are you in detention?"

"Hi Sharpay, my phone went off"

My secret is killing me I have to tell someone.

"I need to tell you a secret, you can't tell anyone, especially Gabriella."

"Ok"

"I'm going to the spring fling with troy."

"Oh my god, that's so great."

It fells so great to tell someone my secret. Nothing can go wrong

"Wait a second, oh no Sharpay you're not going to like this!"

I had to open my mouth.

" What?"

"Gabriella, told me that she's going to ask troy to the dance after Basketball practice."

"I'm mean tot be meeting him."

"Well she was going to find out sooner or later"

Thanks Taylor you're so helpful.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot Pink: Chapter 4 

I hope Gabriella has chicken out or forgot to come or something anything.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing. You?"

"I'm waiting for Troy"

Nooooo this is all going wrong

"Practice is over guys" it's all about to come crashing down.

"Here he comes" Please chicken out.

"Hey girls, Sharpay what about he sp.…" I was behind Gabriella telling him to stop.

"Hi troy" why can't she chicken out please god.

"Ummm... I was wondering if you would go to the spring fling with me."

"I'm flattered but if already go a date." with me.

"Can't you tell her you're going with me" WHAT? Who knew she was a slag.

"No"

"Why not?" it looks like she to explode. Maybe I should do something.

"Why not? It's not like you love her or anything?" Maybe not.

"I do"

"What?" Both Gabriella and me shouted. Did what I think happen, happen.

"Well she can't be that special if you never told me about her or Sharpay?" Oh, no they both were looking at me. I open my mouth then Troy Butts in

"We weren't ready"

"Do I know her" Oh my god this is the bit I was dreading.

In my shocked state I have edged closer to Troy.

"I know you would like her"

Then he grabbed my hand. Oh no, the cat is out of the bag.

The next thing I knew Gabriella was screaming me at

"You're meant to be my best friend" she stormed out

"Gabriella wait"

"No why should I? You're the worst friend in the world!"

"Gabriella"

My eyes were so filled with water that I didn't see the bag on the floor. I had just lost my best friend.

"Sharpay" troy was calling me. Troy was the one picking me up and trying to make things seem better, hugging me and telling it would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Hot pink: Chapter 5 "Thanks for walking me home" 

"It's the least I can do" I been a silence but emotional walk home with Troy. I got a shuddered down my back as I walked past Gabriella's house. I felt like I was being watched. I never though she react like that.

"Are you sure you'll be alright" no, you were there you saw what happened.

"I be fine"

"Sharpay you're late home" Oh, god not any other one giving me the third degree.

"Ahhhh!"

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look all right to you Ryan?" why am I losing it?

"Ok don't bite my head off. Guess what?" I really don't have time for this.

"What?"

"Gabriella just asked me to the spring fling"

"WHAT?"

"No need to shout"

"You didn't say yes, did you Ryan?"

"Why would I say no, I though you be happy for me, since I your twin and Gabriella's you best friend"

"She's not my friend" I'm starting to cry again.

"Just leave me alone" I storm up stairs and cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hot pink: Chapter 6 

As I'm sleeping, I'm dreaming. I'm at the spring fling. Troy and Me have just have been crown king and queen. Everyone is congratulating Troy and me. Then it turns into a nightmare, Gabriella hug me the stabs me in the back. Then I wake up in a cold sweat.


End file.
